Sólo por ti
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: ¿Qué recuerdos le pueden traer a Darien un día intensamente lluvioso? -Mi primer fic de Sailor Moon-


**NOTAS INICIALES:**

**En negrita será el presente, narrado en primera persona por Darien...**_y en cursiva será el pasado, narrado en tercera persona._

El título no es el mejor...pero es lo que se me ocurrió mientras escribía el fic jeje.

* * *

**...SÓLO POR TI...**

**Me encontraba sentado en una mesa del Game Center, donde trabajaba Andrew, mi mejor amigo. Como siempre, todas las tardes pasaba por allí para pasar un buen rato, y beber mi café como era mi costumbre. Era invierno y realmente hacía un frío que calaba en los huesos, pero de pronto se escuchaba afuera cómo las gotas de lluvia caían sin cesar.**

**Andrew seguía con su trabajo, aunque no había muchos clientes ese día, estaba demasiado atareado, y allí estaba yo, sólo con mis pensamientos. No podía evitar pensar en ciertas escenas de mi vida pasada, cuando vivía como el príncipe Endymion...Hacía algún tiempo atrás que había recuperado recuerdos de una vida pasada que sabía no volverían jamás.**

_Caminaba por el reino de la luna, en dirección al castillo de su amada princesa Serenity. Al momento sintió cómo unas pequeñas gotas caían sobre él, y elevó su mirada al cielo. En pocos segundos éste se volvió oscuro, y unas nubes negras cubrían el reino. Pensó para sí mismo la mala suerte que había tenido: pretendía dar un paseo por los amplios jardines del reino junto a la princesa, y por fin poder expresarle todo el amor que sentía hacia ella. Y todo se estaba complicando._

_Comenzó a apresurar su paso para llegar cuanto antes a palacio. No sería el mejor día para declararse, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo para que ahora, por culpa de aquella lluvia, volviese por donde había venido._

_No esperaba escuchar un ruido de algo o alguien moverse entre el espeso laberinto de jardines...Se preguntó quién podría estar allí, bajo aquella lluvia torrencial. Poniendo todos sus sentidos, el ruido se escuchaba aún más cerca; fue cuando de pronto creyó ver la aparición más perfecta y hermosa de un rubio ángel. Aquel ángel que amaba más que a su propia vida._

_La miró un tanto extraño...¿qué estaría haciendo allí?_

_- Princesa -abrió la boca con el volumen lo suficientemente elevado para que la joven de blanco lo escuchase.  
- ¿Príncipe Endymion? -preguntó sin volverse a mirarlo.  
- ¿Qué haces fuera de palacio con esta lluvia? Podrías enfermar -se acercó lentamente a ella.  
- ¿Sabes? Amo esto, amo ver cómo las gotas del cielo caen y resbalan lentamente sobre los pétalos de mis rosas -sonrió, cortando una rosa con sus delicadas manos._

_Con ella, se acercó a su acompañante, y con cuidado la enganchó al bolsillo de su chaqueta._

_- Me encantan los días lluviosos -dijo sin perder su dulce sonrisa. - Tienes razón, será mejor entrar. ¿No vienes? -se giró de nuevo hacia él cuando percibió que caminaba sola._

_Él no contestó, sólo estaba dándole un vistazo a aquella flor que su amada había colocado, perdiendo después sus ojos en su figura, al tiempo que caminaba cerca de ella._

**Observaba por la ventana del establecimiento el movimiento de las personas yendo y viniendo, caminando o corriendo bajo la intensa lluvia. De pronto giré la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para ver la perfección hecha mujer.**

_Después de quitar la capa y dejarla secando, se dirigió al balcón del salón de palacio. Miró al cielo, aunque las nubes negras seguían allí, la lluvia poco a poco iba disminuyendo. Escuchó pasos a su espalda, no se movió y siguió con su vista en el jardín, donde hacía un rato había estado con ella._

_- Príncipe Endymion.  
- Reina Serenity -fue cuando la observó, mostrando una sonrisa._

_Ella se fijó en la rosa roja que portaba el Protector de la Tierra, sonrió ampliamente. Sabía que aquel día dos corazones se unirían por siempre._

_- ¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí, Príncipe?  
- En verdad, me gustaría declararme a su hija -la Reina sintió el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de aquel joven. Ella había notado cuánto amor sentía su hija por él y ahora estaba segura que ese amor era correspondido, y que sería para toda la eternidad.  
- Prí...príncipe...príncipe Endymion._

_Ambos la miraron, la Reina con una sonrisa cómplice, él con un poco de miedo. ¿Habría escuchado cuando se confesó con la Reina?, se preguntaba el joven._

**- Andrew, ¡buenas tardes! -la escuché hablando, sin cambiar mi posición en la mesa.  
- Serena...Estás empapada, ¿se te olvidó el paraguas en casa?  
- Pues ahora que lo dices...se me olvidó en el colegio -sonreí al darme cuenta de que nunca iba a cambiar.  
- Eres un caso, hermanita. ¿Quieres tu batido de chocolate como siempre?  
- No gracias, prefiero un chocolatito caliente, no veas el frío que hace y así empapada... -y antes de que pudiese sentarse, la cogí por el brazo, llevándomela conmigo.  
- Andrew, déjalo para más tarde -le grité antes de salir por la puerta del establecimiento.**

_- Voy a mandar que preparen algo caliente -escucharon a la Reina, y la vieron alejarse de ellos.  
- Serenity -habló más bien en un susurro._

_Ambos se miraban fijamente, mientras ella se acercaba poco a poco al lado del ser que más amaba. Levantó su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla del príncipe, quien con el contacto cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella simple pero placentera caricia. Él levantó su mano izquierda y la posó sobre la de ella. Abrió sus ojos, estaba tan bella con el cabello aún húmedo por la lluvia...Llevó con su mano la de ella hacia su boca y la besó con mucha ternura, para luego bajarla hasta su pecho. Allí la princesa sintió como latía su corazón. ¿Y latía sólo por ella?_

_- Sólo por ti -parecía que hubiese leído sus pensamientos._

_Fue cuando entonces posó sus manos en las cálidas mejillas de la rubia, y fue poco a poco aproximándose a su boca. Así sellaron el amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro._

_- Será mejor entrar; está haciendo frío y no quiero ser el causante de que te enfermes príncesa mía -habló Endymion al separarse de ella.  
- Mamá debe estar regresando con nuestros chocolates -sonrió tiernamente a su príncipe._

**- Darien, ¿estás loco? -la escuchaba quejarse, mientra seguíamos corriendo.**

**Unos metros después, sin haber parado ni siquiera para descansar, paré en seco...¡perfecto! habíamos llegado a donde quería.**

**- ¿Estás consciente que estamos bajo la peor lluvia que ha habido en todo Japón desde hace años? Vamos a acabar en cama con gripe por lo menos una semana, y con no menos de 39º de fiebre... -no la escuchaba, sólo la miraba embelesado: su pequeño cuerpo con sus lindas formas redondeadas estaban muy bien marcadas gracias a la lluvia que la había empapado durante todo el recorrido. - ¿Me estás ignorando Darien Chiba? -la vi hacer su gestito de enfado con la ceja levantada.  
- Te amo -sólo pude decirle sin importarme su pequeño enfado.  
- ¿Y tienes que decírmelo en estas circunstancias? ¿No me lo podías decir en el Game Center? ¿o en cualquier otro lado? Claro que no... -no la dejé seguir quejándose y la besé, la besé como nunca antes lo había hecho. Con cada segundo que pasaba nuestro beso requería de más pasión, y sabía que ninguno de los dos se podía negar a lo que sentía.**

**Cuando la separé de mí me observaba extraña, con la boca abierta aún por la impresión. Cierto que no era la primera vez que nos besábamos, pero no hubo beso como ese nunca, y ella sabía de eso...¡Si hasta creo que había olvidado su enfado!**

**- Dime, ¿no valió la pena haberte sacado del Game Center, aún bajo esta lluvia torrencial?  
- Sabes que acabaré con una gripe insoportable y tú tendrás la culpa -hablaba apuntándome con el dedo en mi pecho. - Tengo tanta suerte de que mi novio sea un estudiante de medicina...así podré reclamar la atención de un médico solamente para mí -me sonrió haciéndose la coqueta, y fue en ese instante que miró a su alrededor. - Es precioso Darien...es un jardín espléndido. Nunca antes he visto nada igual.  
- Sí lo has visto, era mucho mejor que este y era tuyo -y nos volvimos a besar, como aquella primera vez, en el reino de la luna, en nuestra vida pasada.**

**No seguí pensando más en una vida pasada que nunca más volvería a vivir, o por lo menos no como lo que éramos: príncipes. Lo único que no cambiaría en nuestras vidas sería el amor que nos unía.**

**Nos abrazamos, y sentí latir su corazón en su pecho junto a mí; sabía que su corazón sólo latía por mí, y mi corazón siempre sería de ella.**

**- Sólo por ti, mi princesa -susurré quedamente a su oído, aún bajo la lluvia de Tokyo.**

**FIN...**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

El anime Sailor Moon, así como sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Bueno, este ha sido mi primer fic de Sailor Moon. Espero que os haya gustado...no es gran cosa, pero a mi me acabó pareciendo de lo más dulce al final jaja :P Si os gusta, no dudéis en dejar reviews ;D

Utilicé los nombres de Darien y Serena porque los fics que suelo leer tienen estos nombres los protagonistas, pero he estado en dudas de poner Mamoru y Bunny que es como los conocí yo desde siempre (aunque en Portugal y en castellano él tenía nombres distintos).

Estos días en medio de mi gripe y los cambios en mi casa, he estado leyendo fics de Sailor Moon en portugués (cuando los termine sigo con los españoles), sin contar que estuve viendo los capítulos en portugués jaja... y se me pegó el escribir algún fic de este anime, y he aquí el primero, cortito pero espero que esté bien. Aunque creí que terminaría un otro fic que tenía por ahí de SM también, pero bueno, es sólo terminarlo y lo subiré.

Estando el otro día escuchando un CD de música que hace tiempo no escuchaba, me dije: "Esta canción es perfecta para Darien y Serena" y empecé a escribir, sólo que al final no me basé en la canción, así que el fic con esa canción será otro distinto jeje nn Tengo en mente unos cuantos más, así que...habrá Vane para rato :P

AVISO: Traduciré también estos fics de SM en portugués :D Espero tenerlos al mismo tiempo que en español...


End file.
